Her Secret Crush
by HazyDaisy
Summary: He approached the petite figure on his bed slowly... Rin's fear mounted with his every step - She remained motionless. "Ah, you're eyes are closed, but you are awake, I can tell because of the smell of fear you are emanating" This time there was no sign of the Great Dog coming to her rescue...
1. Chapter 1

Her secret 'crush'

Haloo and welcome to this silly little two-shot, SessxRin fanfic of mine! It has some relation to my first fanfic; Claws, Fangs, Tempers and Hearts, but I plan to end this much shorter…

I plan to make more two-shots like this in the future, but please let me know what you guys think! The more likes this fanfic gets, the sooner I'll come up with another one…

Warning: First chapter **will** be short-er….I already have the second one, but I'm not publishing it until I know what you people think about it ;-) (No reason continuing something that's boring right?...)

Chapter 1: Night Fright to Bed Fright

Rin screamed, she was being abducted by a pair of vampires that didn't wish for her blood – but worse – to become their leader's mate…..

It was well after midnight when the room that she slept in was suddenly ransacked. And before she knew it, she was being held by her wrists by two pairs of sharp claws, as she was gradually being airborne by a flash of _vampires'_ wings.

The full moon, her heat cycle, her fatal looks – that served her more betrayal than safety – and on top of all that, springtime.

A time when all the demons come out of their hidings to search for a mate.

Unfortunately she was too striking to ignore.

In all her 16 years of life, she was told by her guardians that her beauty was a snare, and that she had to be extra cautious when she was alone, and even more so when in a crowd….

Miroku, Kohaku and even Inuyasha began looking at her differently now that she had become a well-developed young woman.

As for Inuyasha, it wasn't in his blood to be a pervert, unlike Miroku, but even he couldn't help but glance her way from time to time – and Kagome noticed it, of course.

Even the great Lord Sesshoumaru was having quite the battle in his long life – not a battle of clashing swords and the lust for blood and life – but a battle within himself, with the clashing of opposing passions and the lust… the _desire_, for flesh and heat – _her _flesh and heat.

He avoided visiting her on her cycles, but sometimes in was unpredictable.

When her intoxicating scent of fertility and readiness to _'take in' _hit him full force, his innermost demon would revolt and lash out for release, giving him a feeling in which he had not felt for centuries – pure, evil, lust.

"Aaaaahh! LET ME GO!" she writhed and kicked in vain.

"Scream all you want little human-" the vampire on her left growled.

"We a have put a spell on your village."

"Not even that idiot half-demon can hear you" the one on the right chimed in.

"No one can hear you! NO ONE!" both said in perfect unison.

She looked up at them for the first time, through her tears stinging her eyes, she studied their features.

The first thing she noticed was their sharp fangs that protruded out of their upper teeth, the one on her left had a supremely handsome face with silver hair and oily black eyes, he met her gaze and smirked at her.

The one on her right, however, was more passive and had a calm but dangerous aura about him, he had black hair and blood red narrow eyes – Rin could have sworn that he was Naraku's twin.

When he noticed that she was looking up at him with pure fear in her eyes, he gave her a dangerous frown.

"W-where are you taking me to?" she whimpered

"Where you ask? Why, we're taking you to our master, he would like to take you as a mate." The silver hair answered.

"Keske, we should hurry, before some demon sets in our trail." The dark hair retorted.

With that they both sped up double time, whizzing past the trees below, enlightened by the light of the full moon above.

She struggled, but all in vain.

She felt a sudden pain on her neck as she was bitten…..

…..^…..^…..^…..

When she awoke, she found herself in the utmost comfort she had ever felt in all her life…

_I must be dead –_ she thought

She took a good look at her surroundings,

The bed she was in was huge, adorned with fluffy crimson-red sheets and perhaps a dozen poofy pillows.

The bed had four intricately carved posts that held up a towering canopy made out of silk.

She found herself staring at the ceiling,

An unusual ceiling.

It was jagged, it had a hard, cold look, as if she was looking up at the top of a cave.

A …cave?

She blinked once – twice.

She was still alive all right…

Then she remembered the events of that night, she was abducted, taken to be some unknown vampire's wife.

She looked at the room – it was all mainly covered in crimson red color, so red, like the color of blood.

But she had to admit it was – brilliant, no less.

She also felt – clean. As if she was freshly bathed.

She looked down at herself I sudden shock – did they actually _bathe _her?

She wore a loose kimono that easily revealed too much skin, she automatically pulled it closer together for modesties' sake.

Subsequently, she heard steps echoing outside the hall from her door, she immediately pretended to be asleep..

As the steps approached closer, she heard a female voice referring to a male.

"We have already prepared the human for you, Master, she has been given the purification bath and is now resting in this room."

A deep male mature voice followed,

"Thank you Chiyo, your services are appreciated – you may dismiss us now."

Rin cringed.

The steps still lingered.

"What is it Chiyo?" the man spoke. "I already dismissed you."

"I – a well, the girl, well she -"

"Just tell me Chiyo." The man urged.

"She's in her cycle." The lady spoke rapidly.

The man lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"So?" retorted the man calmly.

"She's …bleeding"

The man laughed, a mocking laugh,

Although Rin couldn't remember being so scared in all her life, she noticed the man's voice just right outside her door – was filled with the vibrancy of youth.

Usually her lord was always there, to protect her, to banish one to hell without any hesitation once it concerned her life.

But would he come for her now?

For the past few months, ever since she entered womanhood, he had been avoiding her…

_Please Kami-sama_, she silently prayed, _please send help…_

The man's laughter soon faded and turned into a serious tone.

His tone made Rin's blood turn solid.

"All the more reason to – have fun"

Chiyo blinked

He entered.

Closing the heavy doors behind him.

Outside, Chiyo could hear her master locking the great doors quietly, with a silent '_click'_.

No way in – or out.

Rin could have screamed, but forced herself to stay calm.

_Please Kami-sama, _she begged,

_Don't let this be how I end…_

…..^…..^….^…..

Waddayya think? Good? Pls. review! It's the only way I'll know if I'm on track with the peoples' interests…..

Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Her secret 'crush'

_Well hello! I have a couple of rather 'desperate pleas' for the next chapter so here it is! And again – thanks for the reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

_ Chapter 2: Salvation, Explanation, Resolution…._

He approached the petite figure on his bed slowly.

Rin's fear mounted with his every step,

She remained motionless.

"Ah, you're eyes are closed but you are awake, I can tell because of the smell of fear you are emanating"

He slowly climbed on the bed.

She had to think of something – quick!

As he placed his face a breath away from hers,

She revolted.

Her left elbow aimed for his neck, followed by her right hand aiming for his face.

To her great surprise, he caught them both.

He smiled – a wicked smile. Sending shudders down her spine.

"I have to admit, you're very quick – quick for a human, that is, but not quick enough for me."

For the first time she saw him, she was immediately taken aback, He was – _very handsome._

_Of course! _She inwardly scolded herself.

_He __is__ the vampire master, so don't fall for his charm you idiot!_

He had long, thick, silver hair, secured with a high ponytail, his features were slender and masculine, the half-way open kimono revealed a beautifully carved chest, fair skin, and purple eyes.

_Why…_

_His beauty rivals that of Lord Sesshoumaru's himself!_

She shook her head violently,

_Focus you baka-chan! _She scolded again,

_You're supposed to be biting this perverts' ego! Not giving him the reaction he wants!_

"Humph! You couldn't have preyed on someone worse!" She spat.

He still had a firm hold on her entire being, with him behind her, arms in his, his bare chest engulfing her slender back and his head – nestled comfortably between the crook of her neck and shoulders.

It was all very romantic really…

She forced herself to suppress a blush…

She struggled, but to her surprise, his hold on her was extremely strong – yet so gentle. He deeply inhaled her scent.

"Ah, tell me why, human-" he crooned, as he playfully bit the outlines of her left ear.

"why I couldn't have preyed on someone else worse…"

His voice drifted off as he started kissing her neck, making his way down to her shoulders – she blushed furiously as he abruptly slid her upper half of her kimono off, revealing soft, white, perfect skin.

"STOP!" she screamed, giving him an unexpected kick in his privates, and put on the thin kimono on haste – never had she felt so _afraid_ In all her life before…

"How dare you!" he roared as he yanked her back to him on the bed by her hair as she tried to get away.

"If that's how you want to play it – " the vampire continued, "then that's how WE'LL play it." He emphasized crashing his whole body onto hers.

"NO!" she screamed.

"He will come for me! I know he will! And when he does, he'll tear you to pieces and make sure none of your remains are left intact!"

She thrashed her arms, pitifully trying to disengage herself from him –

Never had she felt more defiled in all her life – every inch of her protested how wrong all of this was.

He braced her beneath him as he spoke.

"Ah, it's that dog demon lord of yours now, is it?" he sneered.

She blinked.

"You mean Lord Sesshoumaru? Ha! It doesn't matter who, but someone will come for me – "

She verbally fought with new defiance that she didn't know she possessed.

"-and I just happen to know that that someone is madly in love with me, will protect me till' the end of time – _and is the father of my future children_!"

By this point she was raving….. She said anything- _anything _that would catch the vampire master's attention from taking the stamp of her innocence

from her so tactlessly.

She really didn't know what she was saying, all she knew was that she was trying to buy time for something.

Something called… Salvation.

Mentally she was referring to Lord Dolga, a powerful fox demon that she had helped 'nurse' back to health when his wounds brought him just a breath away from death's door.

That had been about two years ago, and he had already left, but was always somewhere nearby, waiting, watching, – protecting (indirectly).

But under that full moon-lit sky, the fox demon confessed his love to her…

She didn't accept him – She just couldn't reject him either…

Although Sesshoumaru had already made it clear that she was just his ward and nothing more, he slaughtered any demon mercilessly and scattered their remains if one was as daring as to even touch her…

But he didn't know about Lord Dolga.

A hidden knowledge that tugged painfully in her conscience.

Should he know?

Did he already know?...

Only Kagome knew about it…

The biggest question in her mind was that if he didn't want her, (or so he said, that is.) and any suitor that asked for her hand in marriage was immediately sent running – if not dead – by the petrifying Lord, what would he be keeping her unmarried for?

It pained her to see that he was slowly distancing himself from her,

Although he still visited her regularly, his visits were getting shorter and shorter, excusing himself that there were many troublesome matters that he had to settle within his realm.

_So what is he doesn't come this time? _She fought with herself.

_He's been distancing himself from me anyway,_

_I'll – I'll learn how to love someone else in the future I'm sure…_

No, she wasn't so sure.

A small part of her heart went out to Lord Dolga,

The rest was in the deadly grip of the dog demons' claws.

Abruptly, the whole room began to shake violently.

The vampire master suddenly looked up, his senses filled with alarm.

He growled.

Suddenly, the whole ceiling above them split in two, followed by vehement bolts of deadly green lightning…

Wait a minute… _Green Lightning?_

Lord Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga!

So he _did_ come for her after all!

Through the large cracks above her, she could see that the moon was still high, Sesshoumaru was still in a battle position, Bakusaiga unsheathed, a dark shadow covering his divine face, revealing glowing red, infuriated eyes with green irises.

Rin shuddered at the look,

Never in her life had she seen him look so – _feral,_ before.

His demonic aura was so intense; she immediately began to lose consciousness…

The last thing she seen was the familiar purple-ish glow of Kagome's sacred arrows – a bright, pale flash of Inuyasha's Wind Scar and the whizzing sound of Sango's hiraikotsu.

She breathed out her nausea,

Sal… va…tion – _at last_.

_Everything grew black…_

…..^…..^…..^…..

Sesshoumaru was in unsighted rage and fury...

_How could he?!_

How could he have distanced himself so far away from her, leaving her wide open to danger?!

He practically screamed to himself, inwardly.

What reason was good enough for him to just _forsake _her, leaving death to be more welcoming than ever?

Her beauty? His pride? Her – her ….. _cycle?_

Or maybe he himself needed saving from that hazel-eyed angel, who ever so slowly, so _surely, _bound himself to her, all the while she was oblivious to it.

His sweet weakness.

_His Rin!_

He charged at the cave, where the vampire, who had defiled Rin with his touch, transformed into his full vampire form, ready to fight.

He never really trusted his hanyou brother on protecting her, much less his human companions.

He saw Inuyasha, his mate, and the demon slayer on a twin-tailed cat demon's back. They're arrived eh?

With Inuyasha swinging his Tetsusaiga angrily, Kagome, missing her flying target twice, and Sango, tossing her weapon at the vampires who dove at them.

_Such a weak group,_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

He would make sure that Inuyasha would get a _death punch_ for this.

By now, the vast cave that hid centuries and generations of vampires, was collapsing in a rapid state.

Thousands of lesser vampires came pouring out of the cave's mouth, with their eyes ablaze red in anger.

He overpowered them all easily as he made his way into the cave.

_Please be alive – Rin…_he thought.

Far below, he could hear his vassal yelling,

"Milord! Please come back alive! – oh and Rin too!"

Sesshoumaru cast a death glare at the toad-imp.

He _always_ came back alive.

_That Jakken, _he fumed.

And charged into the darkness.

Soon he found the vampire master, hovering over Rin's slim figure.

She was not dead, only unconscious. – he silently breathed out relief.

"Ah!-" the vampire exclaimed, his voice, in a thundering, threatening volume.

"So you really did come after all!" he sneered, showing vicious, pearly-white fangs.

"It's amazing how one demon, so great and as powerful as you, could fall for such a weakling!"

Sesshoumaru tensed, gathering enormous amounts of poison on his hand that glowed dangerously green behind him, hidden from the vampire's plane of sight.

"Hn, like you're the one to talk." He growled - eyes, still flaming red.

"There's more -" the vampire continued.

"She said that you were _madly _in love with her, will protect her till' the end of time – and the best part was that you were going to be the _father_ of her future children, - do you admit these statements of hers?"

For the first time in his long, long life, he felt something that went by the word – stunned.

She – _she said that?_

He could tell by his opponents' scent and brainwave patterns that he wasn't lying.

He was going to one, good conversation with Rin about this…..

_After_ he sent this _filthy_ vampire to hell….

The vampire was fast and powerful, but Sesshoumaru was even more so, he quickly seared his throat open with his poison-pooled left hand, and made that final blow with his Bakusaiga.

The next few minutes was a series of Wind Scars from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and green bolts from Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga as they finished the remains of the pitiful vampires.

The sun had risen…..

Well people, it seems that I have lied to myself and to you readers' as well!

I will be making a prologue (I ALREADY have the prologue, I should say) for those who want to read the "Big 'nice' conversation" between Sesshy and Rin...

Oh, one more thing, every time I read and reread my ending, it keeps on getting funnier each time! I don't know if it's just my silliness but I hope you guys look forward to my 'funny' prologue! ;-)

Comments?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the last part for my supposed-to-be two-shot.

I hope you guys like it!

Let me know and I'll make more soon…. ;-)

Epilogue: "The talk"…

The first signs of sunrise were in the horizon,

Rin awoke to find Kagome purifying her bruises, Inuyasha noisily cursing at Sesshoumaru for giving him an enormous, heated bump on his head, and Sango, who had Rin nestled securely on her lap, looked down at her with dark eyes, filled with concern.

"Rin, are you all right?" Sango inquired.

Rin groaned, finding the strength to sit up. Kirara nudged her back gently, supporting her.

"Yes, I'm a bit dizzy, but I feel fine otherwise…"

Hearing Rin's voice, Inuyasha quickly stopped his arguments with Sesshoumaru and leaped over beside her, sniffing her intently.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome began.

Rin inched away slightly; she wasn't used to being sniffed out.

"She's in one of those stupid human cycles all right; no wonder why those vampires just couldn't get their hands off her. Why do humans have those anyway? It smells terrible and –"

"Inu-ya-sha…" Kagome warned; he kept on prattling.

"the smell of it is of dead blood – "

"Inu – ya – sha!..." Kagome exclaimed with a firmer voice. He kept on talking.

"not to mention how inconvenient it is, hell, it attracts even the stupidest demons alive – Hey Rin, that bastard didn't deflower you did he?"

Jakken fell face-flat to the ground.

Kirara detransformed.

Sango and Kagome gasped.

Sesshoumaru's mokomoko suddenly looked like it had been rubbed the wrong direction.

His last statement….

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled

*THUD*! Leaving a frog like position stamped to the ground.

Rin smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, no, he didn't you guys saved me right in the nick of time." She replied.

"Rin."

A familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Milord! You came!" she ran over to him giving him a bow of respect.

" – and Jakken, it's nice to see you!" she rushed over to the toad-imp to give him a hug.

"Aaah! Foolish human girl! Don't hug me! It's annoying!" exclaimed the imp.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called again.

This time with a slight edge on his voice.

"You owe me an explanation."

Rin looked up to him with an innocent, puzzled, face.

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha stared.

"An – explanation Milord? About what, may I ask?" she inquired politely.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

Jakken looked up from his lord to Rin, and back again.

"Silly girl! How could you forget?!" Jakken exclaimed.

" – you told that vampire a list of things that a human should never-_ever! _Say about Lord Sesshoumaru! Like him falling in love with you, and being the father of your future children! – Why, I don't even see why you're still alive until now!" he screeched.

Rin sat lopsidedly – stunned.

She said that? Then she remembered. _Yeah I said that…_

"You heard that Master Jakken?"

"Every word." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, head up. Feeling superior.

The audience froze. She bowed her head.

"I – I admit I said these things Milord…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even more.

" – but with all due of respect, I – I wasn't referring to you, Milord."

His eyes widened slightly.

_Wasn't referring to me? So who did she actually refer to?_

To his surprise, he felt even more – _troubled_ – than when he thought it referred to him.

Kagome giggled playfully, approaching Rin with a mischievous smile.

"So is it really that special 'him'?" Referring to Lord Dolga. Rin blushed uncontrollably.

"Kagome I'd appreciate it if – you wouldn't expose it too much…"

"So you've got a secret crush, huh?" Inuyasha smiled along with Sango.

"Hey guys, where did Sesshoumaru disappear off to?"  
Kagome looked around.

The demon lord and his vassal were nowhere to be found.

…..^…..^…..^…..

Sesshoumaru sliced through the air, going as fast as his demonic powers would let him.

He could feel his blood boiling, for some strange misunderstanding that shouldn't really matter at the slightest to him.

He cursed himself, whoever that human – or demon was, he was going to kill him!

Kill him for _stealing_ Rin's affections! – his eyes widened as realization collided with his senses….

Stealing her affections – _from who?_

_Him?_

…..^…..^….^…..

_A pair of green eyes watched the scene from a distance…_

_He saw the demon lord scarp away at top speed._

_Obviously angry at him, - indirectly…_

_He had been there the whole time,_

_His entire being wanted to rush at her side, to comfort her,_

_Something that the great inuyoukai also wished to do,_

_But whose pride would not let him._

_Would __his__ pride let him?..._

_A pair of green eyes softened from a distance…_

_He knew humans and demons could not be together without causing emotional pain to a considerable extent…_

_He glanced at the half-demon._

_He would find a way for them to be together – someway – somehow…_

_He knew he would have to fight the demon lord for her if she chose him._

_He was prepared to leap into great conflict – for her…_

_The first ray of light his long, dark, life had ever known…_

_A pair of green eyes was filled with resolve in a distance…_

_He would remain in the shadows for now…_

_He would find her immortality…_

_That way, that wild-white lily that emanated its' sunny charms to all would never die._

_She would be like an everlasting flower, whose fragrance never waned…_

_A pair of green eyes smiled in a distance…_

_I cannot force you to love me Rin –_

_But I love you…_

_The wind seemed to echo that promise…_

…..^…..^…..^…..

_So how was it? Funny? Melancholic? Or just plain 'bizarre'?_

_Be up front and say what you think! I don't mind.._

_I don't know what you people think about this type of ending since it's my first try to make a 'dreamy' one, and it's not my usual type of ending either… _

_Thank you ever so much for the reviews, and follows! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_HazyDaisy _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ah, you guys hurried to this site as soon as you got a notification/seen I updated, eh? I love/hate you all! ;-) Well let me tell you guys a coupla' things…..

Why I hate?

1) Personally, I feel like scolding you all …

2) I was just about to start another SessxRin story now that this is done. (And trust me I think it's pretty good.)

3) I wanted to leave the ending to you readers' imagination – you know, get those brain gears turning – and not just reading passively.

Why I love?

1) Because that means I'm doing my job as an author keeping my readers' interests turning.

2) Now I'm on a hook. (Guys, writing a good piece just doesn't 'pop' out of nowhere, it takes all you've got, your mind, your imagination – and most of all – _heart.)_

3) So here's the thing….. I WILL write a sequel, as soon as I can come up with another plot….. But I can't guarantee if that will be anytime soon, since I'm having quite the battle to how I should write chapter 4 of my other story; Claws, Fangs, Tempers, and Hearts.

4) I am also writing a one-shot (This time FOR REAL, no epilogues) about innocent minded Rin asking Sesshy-sama what a 'virgin' means. (Humor/Romance category.)

Hope you guys look forward to it, I giggled at the idea when it came to my mind…


End file.
